Piracy threatens the safety and security of those at sea and harms commerce. Shipping companies absorb vast amounts of losses each year when pirates steal their goods and/or watercraft. Pirates often use small skiffs or other open-top vessels to approach and board cargo ships at sea or port.
It is desirable to provide a defense system that can deter and prevent potential pirates from approaching and boarding cargo vessels and other watercraft. It is particularly desirable to provide devices that are simple, easy to use, and quick to deliver and install.